<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snow by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807199">First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#KyluxAdvent 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, benarmie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❄ #KyluxAdvent, Day 1: Snow ❄ </p>
<p>After a school-wide snowball fight, Ben takes Armie to warm up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Benarmie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#KyluxAdvent 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Advent Calendar 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe I'm soaking wet, from just a few snowballs!" Grumbled Armie, as Ben led him into his dorm. Armie picked his way around the discarded clothes on the floor, and eschewed the desk chair--piled high with books and papers for Ben's classes. He sat on the unmade bed instead. </p>
<p>Ben busied himself with pushing the tiny space heater around to face Armie, and turning it on full blast. </p>
<p>"It was hardly a few. The entire quad was full of people, and we were out there almost an hour!" He commented, as he pulled a heavy blanket off the end of the bed and held it up for Armie. "Did you want to change into something of mine first?" </p>
<p>Armie patted himself down. "I suppose I had better, I don't want to get your blankets all wet. Just a sweatshirt, maybe?" </p>
<p>Looking disappointed, Ben laid the blanket back down and dug through a basket by the window. He pulled out a wrinkled sweatshirt with the school's logo and offered it to Armie. "It's clean." He assured him when he hesitated. </p>
<p>Armie took the sweatshirt, then looked around for a moment. Ben made a muffled "oh," then said, "I can turn around if you want." </p>
<p>They had only held hands and kissed a couple of times, they hadn't even been on a proper date yet. Still, Armie shook his head. "It's fine. What about you?" </p>
<p>Trying not to watch Armie lose his top layers, Ben dug through for something for himself. "Unlike you, I got soaked all over. Sweatshirt and pants for me." </p>
<p>He had to strip down to his underwear to change, and Armie had turned toward the bed and busied himself with opening the blanket as he had changed. But Ben had noticed him peeking a couple of times. He grinned and pulled the dry shirt over his head. </p>
<p>"Besides," Armie said as Ben finished and moved closer, "I was quite strategic, none of that randomly throwing hunks of snow for me. So I didn't really get hit that many times." He straightened and found himself nose to nose with Ben, who was smiling gently at him. </p>
<p>"Look at you, the snowball fight strategist. I should have known you would find a way to win." </p>
<p>Armie found himself momentarily distracted by Ben's mouth, then managed to reply, "of course I did. Next time you should stay close, and maybe you won't get hit so many times." </p>
<p>"Ok." Said Ben, and shuffled closer. "How about right now we work on warming each other up." Armie saw something flash in his dark eyes before he added, "if we get under the blanket together in front of the heater, we should warm up pretty fast." </p>
<p>"Yes . . ." Answered Armie, and handed him the blanket. </p>
<p>After a couple minutes they were wrapped up together, feet out towards the heater and backs to the wall by the bed. Armie sighed contentedly and wiggled his feet. Then, slowly, he leaned just until he could lay his head against Ben's shoulder. He waited for a tense moment, then relaxed as Ben rested his cheek against the top of his head. </p>
<p>"This is nice." Said Armie. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Said Ben. After a moment he turned his face and kissed the top of Armie's head. "It is." His hand shuffled under the blanket until he found Armie's, and they laced their fingers together. </p>
<p>They stayed like that, warming each other, and watching the snow falling through the tiny dorm window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>